


【侑佐久】Deeply

by yoru_n59823



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_n59823/pseuds/yoru_n59823
Summary: 服用需知：1. 這篇是侑佐久（強調2. ABO背景
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 12





	【侑佐久】Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> 服用需知：  
> 1\. 這篇是侑佐久（強調  
> 2\. ABO背景

他的omega快把浴室門拆掉了，侑在心裡暗叫苦連天。  
「去洗澡，不准洗太久，要洗乾淨。」  
要同時達到以上三個要求也太困難了吧！

「宮侑！」佐久早異常暴躁的聲音從外面傳來，「你是淹死在浴缸裡了嗎？」  
「我才進來三分鐘！你自己叫我要洗乾淨！」他超想現在就撲倒聖臣好嗎，但更不想被恐怖的精油噴霧伺候，該死的洋甘菊！  
佐久早身上的味道，像是盛放在寒冬中的花香，清香冷冽，跟本人很符合，至於宮侑則是很甜的蜂蜜味，單憑氣味很容易被當成O，一開始也被不少人打趣過。

佐久早在門外焦躁的走來走去，omega發情期的築巢本能在燒灼他的神經，剛才雖然翻出宮侑的衣服，但又不知道究竟乾不乾淨，想噴酒精又噴不得，正好出去買東西的侑回來了，他索性把人直接往浴室裡一塞。  
但怎麼洗這麼久！

「臣臣，你要進來嗎？」沒有過敏的侑都快打噴嚏了，不如在浴室裡先打一炮，省得兩人都不上不下的。  
「不要。」臣的聲音低啞得可怕，「我怕摔死。」  
「……」侑想起上次的事，認命的拿起蓮蓬頭開始沖水。

最後他還是趕在門被拆掉之前洗好澡了，頭髮還有點濕濕的。  
他一走出浴室就差點跟聖臣撞上，若不是兩人反應夠快，他們的額頭或鼻子肯定會來個非常不浪漫的接觸。  
臉、脖子、接著是身體，聖臣非常不客氣的掀開他的領口直接往裡面看，宮侑沒好氣的瞪他，「是不會進房間再看嗎！」  
「那你幹嘛還穿衣服。」  
「……抱歉喔，我就沒有裸奔的習慣。」  
明明快被發情期的熱潮燒傻了，整個人紅通通的像是剛從蒸氣房裡出來，卻還是死都要堅持他的檢查大業，侑非常有自覺的當起砧板上的魚，還是已經被刮鱗的那種，任由對方扳開他的大腿查看清潔狀況。  
他的Omega豈止不是正常人，根本是超人了，侑伸手揉著聖臣的黑髮，一邊嗅聞著冷冰冰的柔和花香。

好甜的味道，好餓。  
在確認完之後，聖臣的鼻尖、舌頭跟指尖毫不客氣的撫過宮侑身上的每一寸皮膚，從毛細孔裡散發出來的甜味令人暈眩，明明他是不喜歡甜食的。  
他們一家子，差不多年紀的表兄弟姊妹很多，聖臣總是冷眼旁觀因為貪吃甜食而被送去看牙醫的同齡們，心想這舉動真是愚蠢到不行。  
為了追求短暫的味覺饗宴，就把自己弄到必須看醫生的地步，面對鑽頭可不好玩，蛀牙也很不舒服，怎麼看都不是划算的交易。  
不過宮侑就不一樣了，他把頭埋在對方的頸窩裡，心道這個可不會蛀牙，而且可以一吃再吃。

侑當然沒有閒著，他的手指剛從聖臣的後穴裡拔出來，帶出幾縷細絲，那裡已經濕成一片，畢竟是發情期，聖臣的身體會是最適合被插入的狀態。  
眼見舔也舔得差不多了，他幾乎全身都是聖臣的牙印，勃發的性器上已經戴著保險套，萬事俱足。  
侑冷不防阻止了聖臣舔吻的動作，直接抱著對方，按著他往自己的陰莖坐下，還不饜足的聖臣似乎不滿意自己的「進食」被中斷，但是他見到了侑的笑容，有種不妙跟興奮並存的預感。  
柔軟的後穴被撐開，歡快的迎接著侑的性器，他一口咬上戀人的肩膀，體溫彷彿還在上升，好熱，聖臣大口喘息。

「我要動了。」  
侑非常喜歡用這個姿勢，不管由誰來掌控主導權都不錯，而且可以緊緊抱著聖臣，逼出對方呻吟聲的可能性也比較高。  
聖臣的大腿在顫抖，臀肉被侑盡情揉捏，侑的抽插一如既往的兇猛，但他知道自己的生殖腔還沒打開，需要再花一點時間。  
「讓我進去，臣臣。」他聽見侑的聲音，耳垂被舌頭舔過，「放鬆一點……你不是很想要我嗎？」  
戀人的聲音比平時低沉了一些，性感得讓人頭皮發麻，聖臣被逼出一聲嗚咽，兩瓣閉合的穴口顫巍巍的張開一道細縫。  
侑給了聖臣一個帶有獎勵性質的親吻，然後更加賣力的開拓生殖腔。  
儘管什麼都不會射進去，而且就算真的把精液射進去，聖臣也不會懷孕。  
他們心知肚明，但仍舊熱烈的追求。  
不必留下什麼，只要讓我看見最漂亮的你就好。

在溫存過後，聖臣灌了一大杯水，發情熱有稍微褪去一點，至少不會再失去理智的把侑當成糖果拚命啃。  
剛才那樣真的有夠蠢，他在心裡默默嫌棄。  
「你要吃點東西嗎？」侑盯著他脖頸上的紅痕。  
「不用。」聖臣在重新躺下時，覺得肩膀被什麼東西刺了一下，一看才發現，罪魁禍首是保險套的包裝紙。  
他很早就裝了體內避孕器，就算在跟侑完成綁定標記後仍然沒有拆掉，侑心知他無可救藥的潔癖，因此就算知道避孕器的事，也還是老老實實的戴套。  
高傲的、自以為能在繁衍後代上掌握生殺大權的Alpha，坦白講不在少數，儘管時代不同了，這種觀念仍深深的雋刻在血脈裡。  
但是侑是不一樣的，聖臣一直覺得自己運氣很好。  
「你不想要小孩嗎？」  
「怎麼突然講到這個。」  
他們都是職業運動選手，必須把握體能的黃金時期，侑總覺得聖臣不喜歡小孩，那對他來說也不是最要緊的事。  
要不要小孩，由聖臣決定就好，但現在侑的想法有點改變了。  
「侑？」他出言催促自己的alpha，以前對方講過，後代這種事不要緊，但時至今日，看到侑一直都乖乖遵循著規則……卻沒有讓他開心一點。  
問題到底出在哪裡？  
「我不想要小孩。」侑回答得很乾脆。  
「因為我說過不想要？」  
「一開始是。」啊，真煩，他看著聖臣漆黑的眼睛，覺得自己可能被發情期熱潮感染了，「我曾想像我們有孩子的樣子，但後來、呃，就是……」  
「就是？」  
「我愛你。」  
「……？」  
幹，順序弄錯了，侑忍住想跳樓自殺的羞恥感，「我想一直跟你在一起，兩個人的那一種……小孩子可能會分走注意力，我不喜歡。」  
他聽見聖臣在笑，忍不住大叫起來，「我很認真耶。」  
「嗯，我知道。」他還在憋笑，索性整個人轉過身去，肩膀抖動的幅度讓侑惱羞成怒。  
「所以，我們要繼續了嗎？」  
「好啊。」  
「你剛說什麼？」  
「我說，好，你的耳朵被排球砸壞了嗎？」  
很好，接下來非得讓這傢伙求饒不可，侑咬牙切齒，卻沒想到聖臣從床上坐起，雙手攀著他的肩膀，主動給了他一個綿長的親吻。  
直到分開的時候，侑的表情還有點傻，聖臣忍不住皺眉，「你還要不要做？」  
「當然！」  
接著又是新的一輪交戰，他們努力取悅對方的身體，還有心，花香跟蜂蜜的氣味交融，如果戀愛有氣味，就該是像他們這樣子，最好的、最甜的、最水乳交融的。  
我愛你，侑。  
聖臣沒有說出口，因為侑早就知道了。

THE END


End file.
